Exchange working title
by haebman
Summary: Post So the Drama, but not in the way you might imagine it. A new boy comes to live in Middleton and he has a dark secret...This is my first Fanfic and the first story I wright in english, so feel free to comment :
1. Exposition

So this is it, my first Fanfic. The new characters who appear in the story are all from my own fictional story I did a long time ago, before I knew KP. So this KP-Fic is basically a sequel to this story.

Before I forget: Kim Possible characters belong to Disney, all other characters belong to me.

„Attention please! We will arrive at Tri-City Airport in about 15 Minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing, thank you."

"Finally" he looked out of the window, watching his reflection. His hair was a mess. No wonder, he must have slept about three hours, waltzing his head left and right. His eyes were read too…sure wasn't healthy! It was a long time from Germany to the USA, after all. To bad the Gameboy he had brought with him did run out of energy and in his endless wisdom he forgot to bring something to read with him, so he was more or less forced to think about the latest events he actually wanted to forget. The journey was not his own idea, he was forced to stay in a calm place for awhile and had to lay low, that was for sure. His only relief was that his parents were safe.

It pains him to think about what this traitor might do to them if he found them… just to get his revenge on him.

Yes, he was a traitor! Crawd. That fucking bastard!

"argh"…. Just thinking about that asshole makes him feel the pain again. He thought about the scar which runs over his body… "You damn bastard…. Should have killed you" he mumbles. If it weren't for the sudden appearance of this stupid police officer he would have finished him of for good…. The battle on top of the tower was fierce, his whole body was covered with blood…. "You can't defeat me! I taught you everything you know!" that there his words… He believed that as well but he was so full of anger at the time, that his best friend turned traitor like that…, he didn´t even feel the pain the wound gave him, which could as well killed him, as the doctor had said afterwards….

He shook his head. That was in the past, he has to focus on the thinks before him.

Middleton. That's were he would live for this year. It seems like a good enough place, though he had his concerns at first, but since David lived together with his folks in the outskirts of this little town the concerns soon vanished.

He only feels bad for his classmates in his old school. Leaving them like this.

"Well, these are the sacrifices one must make as an agent" the chief had said. "You won't be bothered in Middleton. Just relax till we find Crawd and the other agents he took with him."

He sure wanted to belief the chief but…… Crawd was dangerous. He is out in the wild, together with his two henchmen "The deadly pair" Castor and Pollux (Just thinking back to those two gave him the chills), forming a new group of killers and then leading a new rebellion…

O well but who cares… now his only concerns shall be the new school. "Middleton High"- "hope I can enrol in the basketball team" he said to himself.

He looked out of the window again; it really doesn't look as bad as he had feared it would. It seemed quite nice actually, he had to admit.

"Butt Chief…. Was Middleton not the centre of this Diablo-Toy attack? This don't sound like a save place to me!" This argument was just poor, the agents set up at the time could have stopped the robots without any trouble…just that Global Justice (these gang of amateurs) was faster." Now that's why you will stay there! Crawd would be an idiot to hide out in that area! Unless he likes it to be in the spot-lights!"

Seemed logical enough to him, but still it would mean he was running away…

The team finally convinced him so see the student-exchange as a well earned vacation.

"whew" he sighed. It was time to check his seat belt, he figured. Somehow he was overcome with joy now…. Could at least make the best of the situation, it wasn't that he was alone after all. He was with David, who proofed to be a life-saver (HIS life-saver to be precise).

Just as he was to look out of the window again – the sunrise was breathtaking, to bad this means he won't be able get any sleep soon - the captain spoke up a second time:

"We are now going to land at Tri-City Airport! Please be careful when you leave the plain! Thank you for flying with us and have a nice day"


	2. New Student ?

I guess the K/R-shippers will hate me for this chapter…but I always thought that StD was a bit rushed. And I still have the opinion that Zita is better for Ron. What I will do with Kim partnerwise I don´t know, seriously. This chapter is, like the 3rd one, a bit mixed up. I had trouble introducing Nigel to Kim and Ron so maybe I will rewright the two chapters in the distant future…enjoy reading.

"Kim, get up! Your late!" mmmm….. Kim opened her eyes… "What….what time is it…?"

"It is 8 o'clock! Now get up or you won´t make it in time!" Slowly she gets up, stretching herself. " Damn… shouldn´t take a rescue job if I´m going to have a test the other day…"

With tired eyes she walks towards the bathroom.

As she watched in the mirror a rather chaotic Kim stared back. "O just great…now I look like I feel!" This wasn't even intended as a joke. At times like these she thought back to the prom seven weeks ago. That she and Ron were dating after the whole Eric and Diablo-Toy-story were the hottest news in whole Middleton. But not as hot as the news then they broke up one week later….

It just hadn't worked out…Luckily they staid best friends, though they keep some distance from each other. But he was with most of her missions, like in the 'old' times. It didn't hurt Ron though. He was still crushing on Zita (which was one of the reasons their relationship didn't work out…) and happy as ever…

"O Kim! Why can´t you keep the boys longer than 7 days?" she just felt bad, that was her only problem today. It wasn´t good for her mood that Drakken managed to escape two weeks ago and already giving her trouble again, either. Now she was going to blow her test in Latin just because of this blue idiot! The only light she saw was that Shego hadn't recovered completely from her injuries back then… at least it seemed that way. She was rather weak yesterday…

"But why would I care?" she said to herself and entered the cabin of the shower…

RingRang. The doorbell rang. " That is Monique" Kim shouted from above to her mother.

"We will walk to school together". As Mrs. Possible opened the door, Monique jumped in.

"Good morning Mrs. Possible" "Morning Monique".

As she get the things for school together, Kim remembered Monique calling her early this morning – the time she finally fell asleep- and telling her about some mayor big news. What could possibly so important to call that early at the day? "You´ll see " Monique replied, leaving the reason for her call completely in the dark.

On the way down Kim graps Monique and drag her along to the door. " By Mom". " Buy K….. " she closed the door.

The two walked along the sidewalk. "So, what about Ron? Wasn´t he supposed to come with us?" Monique asked." Nah… he has some…other arrangements to make, he said" "o I see…"

Kim glanced over to Monique. "So about the terribly important news…" " O yea! You won´t believe it but…." She makes a dramatic pause "we will get a new student" "What? How do you know!" " You see girl, it was yesterday morning, my aunt's plane was starting this early and we had to say good by to her… The thing is… I saw Mr. Barkin on the hall — and he wasn´t alone!"

"The new student?" She was tired but this seems interesting.

"yea. As far as I get the talk he just arrived with the plane and Mr. Barkin liked to greet him in person. They talked about when to meet the next day – which is today I must ad - , which got my attention"

"He? You liked him on first sight or what?"

"Now now" Monique giggled," That´s the good part girl. He is a handsome fellow. Definitely better looking than the average guy – though he seemed a bit through the winds…"

"u hu…" Kim didn't know what to think about this. After the story with Ron she wasn´t that much into boys anymore… "This won´t be Hirotaka all over again will it…?" Monique was giving her a rather amusing look

"thought I prepare you. He is the type you would like, I can tell."

"…just by seeing him for a brief moment?"

" Trust me on this girl" Now Kim wasn't tired anymore. She was excited to meet with this new guy – not that she was interested or something but she could really use some fresh air. If it where not for the stupid test…. In Latin!

"So this is my new school,eh ? It looks okay… I guess…" He stands right in front of the sign, saying "–Middleton High- Cheerleading Practice at 4 am". " Cheerleaders hmm ? Haven´t got something like that in my old school…" "Can´t live without them here in the US…" David was a real American like you would imagine him from the stupid movies on TV. He was Nigel's lifesaver back than in Genotechs Lab. Since this incident the two were almost inseparable. Then the discussion came up where to hide Nigel he came up with the idea to move him in this little town.

"What are you doing now by the way? We have no post here, do we?"

"Sure we have" David smiled "Intelligence gathering is always one of the most important businesses". Nigel frowned.

"And you want to gather…where exactly?"

"We have a rocket lab here in Middleton, they are always developing cool new stuff there!" "Awesome". David peeked on his wristwatch. "It´s about time my friend, you should go now, see this Barkin fellow we met yesterday" "Yea, you´re right. Now well, I´m off! By."

David watched as Nigel moved towards the entrance. He wished him good luck. The last month was really hard for him, he knew that. The boy deserved some rest. With these thoughts in mind he turned around and walked to his car. A boy with blonde hair passed him.

"Strange" he thought "was this guy holding a naked mole rat just now?"

"Let's see… where was the office now…".Somehow Nigel managed to get lost in the halls of Middletons highshool. "Fuck! Why have this school to be so damn huge? ". He wandered around, staying on the lookout for any sign which could help him find the office Barkin told him about yesterday. How late was it anyway? He lost any sense for time; the stupid jet-lack was killing him. "I must have been without sleep for about 30 hours now…" he groans. He had just the 3 hours in the plane and the one in his new room to sleep. Then David´s Mom come and woke him up…he must look like a zombie…not the best impression on a first day!

He took a look around.

There was no one to see on the floor.

As he walked around the corner something strange happened. He saw a… what was this thing…a bold hamster? "Hey, now! What kind of school is this? They making sick experiments here? I had enough of this crap the last weeks". Seriously, he had seen enough genetic experiments which failed the last months…

"Rufus, come back at once". He heard a voice calling. "A for gods sake" he thought by himself. This seemed to be someone's pet, might as well catch it for the person. He dropped the bag-back, quickly following behind the rodent. "Here we go", fast as he was – even then he was tired - he stretched his arm, grapping the creature by its tail. He took the naked animal up to get a better look on what he had captured here…

"You have some mighty big teeth my friend… better keep them away from my face…"

The creature was actually kind of cute. Not as gross as he thought the first time.

"Rufus" On the other side of the hall appeared a boy. "Ru…" he saw Nigel. "HEY ! DROP HIM AT ONCE".

The boy didn't look much like a thread but Nigel didn't want to pick up a fight. "Well here you go buddy. Better keep watch over your hamster" Nigel released the creature from his grip. It runs right away to it´s owner. The boy took him on his hand and placed him in his…pocket. "He is a nacked mole rat, you know"

"Sorry haven´t seen one before. It is nor your every day pet,is it?"

" No, I guess not..."

" O, what about my manners" Nigel quickly changed the subject. There was no point in making enemies the first day at the new school. " I´m Nigel. Nigel Crestem, nice to meet you…?"

"Ron, Ron Stoppable. And you did a fine job by catching Rufus. He IS quick after all"

"So am I. It comes from the video games, I guess"

"You like ém? So do I but,… I never seen you around before…"

"Well how should you. I´m new here. Actually I am looking for the office to get my class assignments from this Barkin."

" You are on the right address then! Ron Stoppable knows everyone and everything around here"

"Is that so? Than show me the way if possible, please"… Nigel stopped…" but first…" he reached his hand out to Ron. He looked at him, seemed confused.

"You never shaken hands before?"

"O" Ron gave him his hand. " I was a bit … confused….hehe… So I welcome you to our Highschool"

Ron watched him as the two walked along the hall. Nigel looked like a nice enough guy. "Say, Ron, why are you here at this time? You honestly don´t seem like the type who is the first to have a seat in class" "haha, got me where" Ron wasn´t good at keeping secrets as Nigel figured from the sudden change to red in his face. "So THAT´S it! " Nigel smiled, he knows the drill. You are trying to impress a girl aren´t you!"

"Why should I tell YOU? I know you for about 5 minutes! Get serious" …. Silence.

Finally Ron talked again. "Her name is Zita, Zita Flores. I really don´t know anything about her except she comes really early today to finish some work for her workshop."

"You wanted to talk to her? Good Idea, impress her."

"You know the girls, do you?". Ron thought he must. He definitely looked like a ladymen.

"To be honest…" What should he say… he had a girlfriend but…

"…no"

"oh".

"I had once, but it….didn´t worked out in the end though."

Maybe it would have if she hasn´t died… because of a stupid mistake he was responsible for!

He don´t know why he was talking like this to a total stranger but it feels good to talk to someone, who he don´t really know, about this things. Besides Ron seemed kind of charismatic to him and… trustworthy.

" O, but don´t worry!" Ron said, rather amused. "Everyone has trouble with them, I guess. They're like…"

"…from another planet ?"

"See, you got it!" Both started to laugh. "Here we must turn to the right"

"You´re school is huge! My old school was like the half of this one!"

"Where you are from anyway? Lowerton?"

"ha guess again…far wider. I´m from Germany man"

Ron stopped. " You…what…?" Nigel turned to him.

"What´s wrong with you?"

"Nothing just…where is Germany…exactly?" Ron wasn´t the smartest then it comes to geography.

"Its like… past the big lake… like 12 hours air route away…"

"Wow". Now to think of it… he never had an adventure in Germany with Kim…and they had been like everywhere. " Is it in Europe?". Nigel tipped his fore-head. Ron couldn´t possibly be this thick headed… " You know…yes, it was one of the founding countries actually…"

"O coolnes!" They walked again. It was not far now to Barkins office.

…."Here we are. The entrance to the office" Ron smiled, pointing on the door.

"Thanks Ron"

Nigel knocked. "Come in!"

As he was to open the door he turned around to Ron again.

"Hey Ron! Good luck with your girl!"

"Thanks!"

Then he walked in the office, closing the door behind him.

"What a strange fellow Rufus." Ron shook his head. "I think we will hear more from him….aa I TOTALLY forgot about Zita! Rufus let´s HURRY!"

And then he ran away.


	3. Latin test

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was intended to gave Nigel a chance to fit in the new school. The latin part might seem a bit stupid but I will let it in, maybe I can build on to it…

…have fun reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Crestem was it? As said yesterday we will put you in the final class and…offer you a private tutor if you like!"

"Why is that? You think I´m stupid or something?" It was an insult for him. His learning abilities far exceed the ones from normal students as he had learned from his old school (and special education in the service)….except for mathematics, that crap.

He never had understand the logic behind the higher mathematic even with his, proven, IQ of 155.

"We checked your report from the last year… it was just above average and we fear you will have problems to follow the teachers in the foreign language!" Come ON, didn´t he noticed that he fluently spoke english ! But he had a point. To maintain his camouflage, and to protect his friends, he played the role of an average student. Crap.

But why not relax? He had a secured job by Shadow Net as a field agent, who cared for the ratings he would score here?

"You right Mr.Barkin Sir ! I thank you for your offer!"

"Say, Crestem?"

"Yes?"

" Your name… it does not sound German at all to me! Why is this?"

"My mother origins from England, Nigel is a common name over where I think. The ´Crestem´ I don´t really now… it sounds good, I guess."

"I see" Mr.Barkin looked over to the watch at the wall. Nigel thought that he would belong better to the army as a drill sergeant rather than being a school teacher. He definitely was that type.

"It is time we finish our talk."

He was damn right, they had talked for the whole morning. Nigel was just glad the chair had armrests. He would have fallen right over if he had not been able to hold tight… he just needs a good nights sleep!

Barkin looked through his papers. "…You have latin now I think"

"I don´t have my timetable yet sir" "It will be handed out to you at the end of the day! Now move it!"--- At the end of the day? Wasn´t this the end already?… o how lame was that…!

Nigel jumped up, walked to the door and opend it. Just before he was leaving he turned around again. He nearly forgot one important thing he wanted to ask:

"Sir, ehm…. How can I enrol to the basketball team?" He really liked basketball, to bad he never had the chance to play in a sports club. But now he has the time, why not use it to have some fun.

"You have to talk to the captain of the basketball team and the sport teacher, if they can use you they let you in." "I see… thank you, sir". Then he closed the door behind him.

Barkin was satisfied, the exchange program was a success. And this time he didn´t even have to send one of his students and blame his school like two years before. Stoppable didn´t knew, but Yamanuchi DID send a bill to him, asking not to tell Stoppable. And Nigel certainly did not seem like a show-off as the Japanese guy was… charging in with that motor-cycle…damn boy!

Yes, he was satisfied.

DingDong.

"Aw, Nuts….not again! Why has this school to be so damn huge! " He ran around wildly, searching for his latinclass. Why can´t they have signs which say ´Latin here´ or something like that. At this rate he won´t make it in time…. or even make it before the hour was up!

But he was lucky. As he walked by, he catched the word "magister" from the room he just passed.

"Whew, that must be it!" He was on time…well, sort of. He took a deep breath, knocked and entered.

A little, corpulent man stands in front of the board.

"O you must be Nigel." he concluded

"Yes, that's me. I´m sorry for being late sir" "o this is no problem, just have seat, we are going to take a test today, so you can relax a bit" God thank him for this offer.

He looked around in the tiny room. Suddenly he noticed a familiar face in the last row: Ron, the guy with the naked mole rat he met earlier. Where was a seat between him and a girl with red hair. Maybe that was Zita? If so he was assured that Ron had a good taste than it comes to woman. "I guess I will sit down there in the back row if it´s ok ?" "Yes, feel free".

Monique was right after all, Kim thought. He does look handsome she decided as he walked towards the back row, aiming at the place….. Besides her! She gave Ron a quick look—he greets the guy. Did he know him? What the…? "Ms. Possible…eyes on your own paper please! You too, Stoppable!"

Stupid test. Heck, she would have learned if it weren´t for this politician who managed to get caught by Drakken. His last scheme was surprisingly well thought of. She glanced over to Ron. He couldn´t have learned either, but he seems quite confident. Could his…arrangement have gone well?

Again she tried to focus on her test. It consists of a translation and questions on roman history. The questions she could handle but the translation? That will be quite the drama.

(O man…this is boring). Nigel put his hand on the desk, resting his head in them. He took a look around the room. Was not too shabby. There was a blond girl sitting on the left front row, a brown haired girl besides her. The girl to his left couldn't be Zita. Ron called her Flores or something. This girl goes by the name of Possible according to the teacher…strange sounds familiar somehow… but he couldn't tell where he had heard the name.

She seemed to have trouble with the test.

C'mon you must be kidding! Kim steered in her text. Stupid translation! "Now what is ´dulcis´ supposed to mean?" she mumbles to herself, hard to hear for anyone.

"It means ´sweet´ or ´pleasant´, though I would go with sweet…" Kim turned her head to the side, she couldn't believe that. The new guy was helping her! Could she trust him on this? … o well what other chances she have… "Thanks" she whispered back.

Latin was always Nigels favourite language (out of the 5 he was able to understand). Though it doesn't sound as pleasant as french or english, its structure was so simple. Ron seems to do fine, but the girl looked troubled. So he just decided to help her, can't be the wrong decision. And the sweet part was great. He definitely had her attention now! But he wasn't really in the mood to hit on girls right now, not before he would get his well earned sleep….

She was his type (from the look ), seems a bit tired though. Probably a party-chick, partying the whole night … nah… he could live without those.

The blonde girl in the front-left corner seemed nice. He looked around the room further, more girls than boys took latin, ha… wasn't different in good old Germany.

The boys don't seem like athletics, more the skinny type like Ron. He wouldn't go so far to call them losers but they were the outsiders for sure. He liked the type though, better than the arrogant sports. They there far nicer. Like Ron and his mole rat. The idea of carrying a naked mole rat in the pocket seems funny to him. "O man, the time here will be great!"

"whew, the questions where tough! Don't you agree KP" The test was over and they left the room. Ron was quite confident in his work.

" Na, the translation gave me more trouble" Kim answered. It still was odd for her to talk so normal with him after they broke up

"If it weren't for the tip the new boy gave me I would never figured the meaning of the middle part…."

"You mean…what was his name again…Nigel?"

"Yea he seems quite nice to me"

" He is. But he seems also a bit strange then I met him in the morning"

"You met him? Did you two talk?"

" Sort of. He catched Rufus while he was running on the floor! Then I showed him the way to Barkin´s office. We had a rather amusing talk back then"

"About what? Naked mole rats?" She can´t help but laugh, the thought was just too funny.

"Na ,it was about gi…."

"Hey Ron!" Nigel cut him off. Kim and Ron turned around. She was watching him. He went relaxed, just a bit like Ron, but with more self-confidence. Just the impression Monique gave her.

"How you were doing?" The test went well?"

"Sure thing! The questions where a bit tough". Kim couldn´t resist, she had to break in to the talk.

" Hey you…Nigel was it. Thanks for your help back then…I guess. By the way, I´m Kim. Kim Possible"

"No problem at all Kim. See, I just happened to catch your mumbling."

Suddenly a strange rumouring could be heard. It came out of Ron's pocket. "Rufus. You hungry?". The mole rat came out of the pocket, fletching his teeth. Then he saw Nigel.

"eek". Nigel smiled "Remember me buddy? Sorry if I was a bit harsh before.

"It is dinner time after all" Kim said. " Let´s go you two…I mean three". And then she walked of. The two boys and the mole rat followed her to the cafeteria.

"What is this? Is it even eatable?" Nigel sat in front of his plate and used his fork to, well, examine the ´food´. (Even the rations he had with him once seemed healthier than this.)

"You just don't understand American food!" Nigel gave Ron a disgusted look

"You actually like this Ron?"

"No, just teasing you"

"O great….hey Rufus, you hungry?" He placed a meatball (?) on the table. The little guy runs over to him. He seems to enjoy the new company by now.

Kim sat on the over side of the table, Monique besides her. Both observed Nigel (and how he seems to get along with Ron, which seemed strange enough to them). The whole situation seemed familiar to Kim. Wasn't it the same like with Eric – or Synthodrone Nr 901- the last months ago? The only difference was that Nigel doesn't want to come closer to her than the length of this table. Finally she broke the silence.

"So Nigel, tell us something about you"

"What do you want to know?" He would like to tell them, but after telling Barking half of his life-story already (the normal life he lived, not the 'other' life) he felt a bit awkward to tell everything again, plus he really needed sleep.

"Like, everything?", Monique blurred out.

"Where isn´t much to tell actually…after all I´m a regular student like you, hehe, just from another country."

"which is?"

"Germany"

"O this must have been a long flight!"

"12 hours to be exact"

"and miss your old buddies already?" This time Ron asked.

"A bit. It's not like I will never see them again… so this is not a big problem."

Now it was Kims turn again.

"Say, where do you live in Middleton?"

(My, this was quick change of topic, Nigel thought) " It is a bit in the outskirts. A friend of mine, he studies science, lives there with his family. They offered to take me in then I came up with this exchange." "You know what", Monique said " your english is almost perfect… how come?" Nigel laughed. "Mr. Barkin asked the same question (in a way). My mother comes from England so I learned both languages. And…." He was cut by the schoolbell.

" o come on…"

"What´s next Ron? Since I have no timetable yet I might as well come with you"

"Cheer practice!"

"Wha….? You serious?"


	4. The Sword of God

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new villains. If you are familiar with Greek-literature you might recognize their names.

They are way more violent than any KP-character, I just hope I haven´t gone to far with them…but somehow I like doing villains who are a bit… out of their mind…

You might notice the (second) mentioning of GJ. Since where was no GJ in my original story I had to do something to build them in, we will see how it will work in the future…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really….You actually… tell me that you were TRICKED BY A LITTLE GIRL !"

Shego twirled together by the sound of the voice. She was not one who was easy to impress, but this man the voice belonged to…. he was fear itself!

"But…but…Kim Possible she…." " Don't give me that crap!" Shego could imagine how Drakken shrieked together.

"This man was very important for our plan Drakken! I know you're not the smartest or meanest villain around but… that you couldn't even hold a third class politician like him in place!"

"but…Kim Possible came …and then…." "I told the Boss Drakken! He was really pissed of and is on his way right now!"

O dear God. Shego turned white. If the man who was talking to Drakken was fear in person…then his boss was ten times worse. She saw him once, but that time was enough for her. He starred at her with his eyes, black like death itself, with a nasty scar running through one of them. The man didn't talk much but when he was around even the guy who was with Drakken right now feared to say a wrong word. If it weren't for the woman who was with them she might already be dead……

"Shego!" She shrieked, as she hadn't noticed his sudden approach. "S-Sir" she had to call him that. "Were have you been than this fool let our hostage be rescued by a SCHOOL GIRL!" "I—ahm—she knocked me down….Sir" "She did …what?" He moved up to her, to fast for Shego to even react, grapping her hard, moving his face close to hers. She could smell his breath. It was disgusting. "You know…I honestly thought you would be smarter than that….I fear I have to penalize you….!" With an insanely speed and power he forced his lips on hers, touching her breast. Now the moment has come, Shego thought. But this time no one would rescue her and to resist would be the same as suicide…..if only……

"CASTOR!" The man released Shego from his grip, throwing her to the ground . " Let her go…NOW" She was it. It was the same voice as the last time.

"Pollux…I just well…wanted to teach her a lesson" "You're a piece of shit brother. Forcing yourself on woman like that." "But she let the hostage escape…she lost against a kid!"

Pollux moved along the wide hall, approaching the two of them. Shego envy's her, she was so much faster and stronger than herself. Even her green power could not damage her. And now she has rescued her the second time from this…monster. Now she reached her hand out to Shego, who still lies on the ground. "It is ok. He won´t hurt you a third time." She looked up to her brother. "Got that!"

"You are in no position to give me orders, you hear" Castor cried.

"But I am!"

"U äh.. boss.. we … well, just there fooling around a bit you see?"

"I see…"

Shego looked at the man who just appeared at the door. It was him, the master of the monster.

Even in this shady light she could see the black eyes and the scar running through his left eye. Also she catches sight of the sword which hang in his belt. As far as she could tell he was a master swordsman. He killed 15 of Drakkens men then they appeared two weeks ago. This does not mean much but they were equipped with the new Laser-Fightingsticks from Henchco, which even gave Kim much trouble yesterday. He dodged every single blow with ease and then ripped through them like they were not even existent to him.

"So you noticed eh?" he was right besides Shego.

Now he whispered so that only she could hear him:

"They call it the ´Sword of God´, you know. In an old Japanese legend they say that non living being could stand against it! So do not come up with stupid ideas, you here me?"

Then he talked to Castor, while Pollux dragged Drakken to them.

"Now what happened? You sounded damn angry at the speaker!"

"Boss this…idiot had our hostage get rescued by a girl!"

"Is that so?"

Shego wondered. He seemed more amused than ´pissed´, like Castor had said before. Now he moved towards Drakken.

"Dr. is that true? Did a girl rescued him" Drakken was more white than blue now…

"Y..yes.It was Kim Possible, you know, the teen hero, she…"

"Never have heard from her!"

"Sir I have" It was Pollux who said that. "Apparently she works with Global Justice."

The Boss grinned.

"Global Justice! They are a bunch of losers. Why are they even involved in this? It has nothing to do with them anyway."

"Since the theft in Genotech lab. has become public I guess they keep an eye on everyone who looks suspicious."

"Like us" moaned Castor. He seems rather unpleast that his sister interfered in his little…game. He gave Shego a mad look.

"About you Castor….were have you been by the way? As I recall you where supposed to be on guard-duty!"

" I …ähm". He gets nervous; the boss was playing with his hands on the top of his sword – no good sign!

"Having fun with little girls I suppose…brother" Pollux sounded disgusted. Shego already figured that they can't stand each other. Maybe she could use this as an advantag.

"Castor…. Sometimes I want to cut of that stupid head of yours…but you know…your failure might actually proof useful in the near future!" So that was it. That bastard had already thought about a new plan! The boss turned to Drakken again.

"Listen. I let this one slide by and give you another chance. Your not as stupid as you look afterall. Your plan with these Diablo-Toys was good….that's the reason I choose you over the others in my list". (O how grateful we are, Shego thought). Drakken seemed relieved.

"But Dr. you should know (by now) that I and my people (especially Castor) are very short tempered. So your next failure might cost you your head. You got that!"

"Narg…yes, I got that". Drakken was less tempered as usual. His will was broke after the Boss had a little…talk with him the day they arrived here. Shego didn't get what they where talking about – she was more busy avoiding Castor – but it must have been something big. The Doctor wont let her know what their plan was, not even then they had the chance to talk openly (mostly the times Castor had watch-duty – he was gone most of the time, she don't want to know where of to…).

Everything had changed since the Boss and the ´deadly pair´, as he referred to them sometimes, arrived. Kim was lucky yesterday that she has arrived at a time Castor was gone missing for a while. Not that Shego had much love for the girl but Castor would have finished her…after he had his fun with her… he was a sick bastard. If she would get the chance to kill him… she would not hesitate to do so.

"Castor!" The Boss walked away from them, heading towards the exit. "Follow me! We have work to do! You two…" he was referring to Drakken and Shego "…You have some free time. Enjoy it!

Pollux!" She listened. "You will stay. If some Global Justice girls break in here… let them live!" It was intended as a joke but…

Pollux was no less dangerous than her brother, even more so because she was able to think rational. She had a – to the disappointment for Shego – short fight with her than they broke in Drakkens hideout. She was like Kim in her fighting abilities but so much more experienced and, despite the fact that she was older than her, so much faster. The fight ended with Pollux grapping Shego's neck from behind, threatening to break it.

Yes these were very dark times, for you too Kim Possible, she thought while watching the Boss leaving the hall. Castor gave Shego another sinister look, suggesting ´I´ll get you´.

Then he follows his master in the dark.


	5. The love of parents

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter with Nigel in school. This one was intended to give him some more background, since you are not familiar with his story. You will see some more of this "flashbacks", so get used to them ;)

I also thought that it should be some Kim time again… enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron wasn´t joking then he said that he had cheer-practice. He was the masquot of the ´Mad-dogs´. It was a nice name, Nigel liked him. He sat down on the tribune, relaxing. There was nothing else to do anyway. His first day went pretty smooth so far. He was glad that he had only to talk to three people today. Nigel touched his chin… he had had no time to shave himself…his three-day beard must have looked stupid. Tomorrow he had to face all the other students, most of them have gone home at this time as he had learned from Ron.

The cheerleaders looked great. It was definitely a sight to behold, so much sweetness… But looks wasn´t the only thing they were good at. He was more than once stunned about the moves the girls pulled of. Not that he was lacking in the physical department but this – especially Kim was good, which surprised him actually. His original thoughts about her must have been wrong. And that she hangs around with Ron makes her a rather nice girl. "Maybe I should try my luck… the lost of Sarah was long ago…" After the loss of Sarah, for which he blamed himself, he was not able to date any girl. He just thought it was not right. But now he had to move on, what use was living in the past anyway…

Now it was Ron´s appearance. The dog costume was pretty funny. Nigel almost had to laugh than Ron did his ´badical´ moves. Then suddenly it happened, the think he had feared would happen! His cell-phone gave vibration alarm. "O man…I am on OFFICIAL VACATION you morons" he groans. With hesitation he took out the phone, clapped it open and looked on the display. He frowned. The number was not familiar with him but the secret sign appeared on top of the display. It means the connection was save from eavesdropper. Finally he accepted the call…

"Yes?" he said in a rather grumpy mood

"NIGEL CRESTEM! HOW do you dare not to call your parents then moving into a new COUNTRY!"

"D—D..Dad?"

"You sure beliefe it´s me! You had as worried sick!"

"Sorry I thought…"

"That we are hiding out somewhere? Ha, guess again boy!"

"But…"

"We moved into the living quarters of the main headquarter for the time being. So you don´t have to worry about us! We even started working again!"

"Glad to hear", he should have known better. The two might be no fighters, but they liked their work…nothing could stop them from that.

"Hey Nig….hey stop that … …don´t…"

"What´s going on…Dad?"

"Hi, darling!"

"Mom, you too?"

"Of course… you wouldn´t think I´d leave your dad alone, would you?"

(No, how stupid of him…)

"Where are you right now, sweet?"

"School, watching gir…ähm watching physical-education…you know, the wound…"

"You watch girls? One could think I had raised you better than that! The best would be to come right over to you!"

shoot, how did she found him out?

"You know I´m an analyst, right? I can tell from your voice you were lying to me! Hope you behave yourself young man!"

"Cmon, you know I´m not like that!"

"You are 19! Everything is possible at this age!"

Typical, she couldn´t stop to lecture him. Are all mums like this?

"If you think so…"

"I think it will be better to call you at evening again am I right?"

"Yes, that will be better. Thanks mum"

he could hear her, calling his Dad back to the phone.

"Son?"

"Dad!"

" I just wanted to tell you… I thought it would be the best to send you some gadgets."

"You did what? Why would I need them? I´m on vacation you know, no jobs!"

"You will get them anyway… I told David!"

"O come ON…your going on my nerves you know that?"

"That´s what parents are there for", he laughed into the phone

"O all right…"

"So Nigel, I will hang up now, behave yourself ok? We love you"

"Love you too Dad, goodby"

He ended the call.

It sure was a surprise to hear from his parents! To bad the talk came so sudden. But today evening he would tell them everything, he said to himself.

The girls were forming a pyramid now. Kim and the other girl with brown hair had a fight about who would be on the top. It amused him. "nakc,nack". He turned around. "Rufus, you were here all the time?"

The critter was sitting behind him. "Hey come on, on my hand" he offered Rufus his hand to jump on…he came. "Nice little mole rat"

Then he watched the cheerleaders again. The girls are still fighting. Somehow it remembered him about his days of training with Crawd.

He touched the place there his scar was…could even feel it through his sweater…luckily it was not in his face, that would have minimized his chances with the girls into nothing for sure. But it still was a nasty wound.

They finally decided. The girl won over Kim. Nigel guessed that Kim just had no joy anymore in the fight. The summersault she pulled of to reach the top was cool.

"ouch"… the pyramid was about to collapse, the girl didn´t come on in the right angle.

"uuu that must have hurt" he blurred out , Rufus joining in with his " ouch". He jumped out. "Hey, is everything all right?"

"Yes,yes, it´s all right, thanks" the blonde girl form Latin, her name was Tara as he learned later, answered. "We´re used to it, you know." "Well if that is so…" he sat again, scolding himself for making an idiot out of himself.

"Who was this guy anyway" Bonnie asked. "A friend of loser dog?" Kim gave her a look, which could have poisoned someone." Didn´t you know Bonnie? He is this new student from Germany. He was in latin " Tara answered her. "And so you know Bonnie" - Kim closed her bag – "he IS a friend of Ron!". She could not stand it if someone was picking on Ron, even after they broke up. Bonnie the very least. "I would not guessed this" it was Hope who said this " but from his looks he sure could play some levels higher in the ´food chain´ than Ron!" She looked to Kim, who avoided eye contact. It was true that Ron wasn´t considered as boyfriend materiel but he has his qualities. She wanted to answer but suddenly the (well known from everyone) famous 'beep' came out of her bag. Kim took the Kimunicator and switched it on. Wade appeared on the screen.

"What is the Sitch Wade?"

"Kim it is urgent! Grap Ron and then make haste to the Bio-lab in Lowerton!"

"Why would I need Ron?" she sure wasn´t in the mood to take Ron along with her… the girls gave her strange looks already…

"I´ve got a hunch you will need him! It is an escort they are asking for, for some new virus the discovered!

"Sounds interesting, I take this then!"

"Good luck Kim"

She switched of the Kimunicator. Now this was a new one, keeping watch over a virus. It didn´t sound like much trouble to her, though. But she trusted Wade. If he said it would be better to bring Ron with her, she should do it. Who knows for sure?

She crammed her stuff together and walked to the exit. Before leaving she turned to the others again: "You know, Ron might be no looker, but…you can trust him. That is something you can´t say from everyone!" Then she leaved.

It has to cost the short relationship with Ron to make her finally realize that this 'food chain' thinking was just plain stupid


	6. Escort mission

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is all about Ron and Kim. It was kinda interesting since I write my stories with no particular plan in mind. So I was stuck at one point and then said:" Hey, this sound good, it might open some…flexibility in how they react later on"

But I just hope that I stick at least a bit to their characters…

O well judge for yourself by reading :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are supposed to do what again?"

"Deliver this Virus safely to another lab in the mountains of Alaska."

"O"

Ron wasn't exactly happy to be on this mission with Kim. He had offered Nigel a meal at Bueno Nacho. But Nigel insisted that he had to strait go home, willing to take the offer any other day. The thing with Zita wasn't going so well, too. And now he was sitting right here in this high-security plane with his ex-girlfriend and best friend in one person.

"What do you think about him?" he asked Kim in an effort to break the silence.

"Who?"

"Nigel"

"He seemed like a nice enough guy to me! Good looking and well behaved…but somehow he was closed."

"Closed? What do you mean?"

"He seemed to avoiding our questioning, haven't you noticed?"

"A come on now! He is new and was tired as YOU probably might have noticed. Of course he wanted to keep things short!"

Ron was right. Kim was too suspicious sometimes. One couldn´t blame her though, after all this experiences she had already gone through.

"You are right I guess!"

"I´m sure he will be more talkative tomorrow, after getting good nights sleep. In fact I could use some of this too." It was late. But he couldn´t sleep in this plane, so might as well check out the environment. He stands up, walking around a bit. Kim watched him closely, she didn´t want to have trouble now…not with this virus on board. And you could never tell what Ron might do next…

"What is this thing anyway?" Ron peeked through the security-glass in the box which contained the virus in vitro.

"Wade said they discovered it recently. It is supposed to change ones genetic-Code, pretty much like what happened with Gil…"

"eek!", Ron jumped back. "Why would anyone want something like that? Sick and wrong!"

Kim giggled. She was used to Rons strange behaviour; they had lived together since childhood after all. These were one of the reasons most people don´t get along with Ron to well – he was just too random. If Nigel really considered becoming his friend she should warn him about this…

"So you have interest in him?" Ron suddenly asked, changing the topic quickly. He wasn´t too comforted with the topic of genetics altering…

"In who? Nigel? Are you kidding me?" How could he possibly think THAT ?

"You said he was good looking! I mean, how more obvious can you be?"

"Monique and the others said that too"

"O, so he is a babe magnet, figured that much… man I´m soo jealous now!"

"Stop fooling around. He is no…" she rolled her eyes "…babe magnet just by looking good!"

"Whew! So you didn´t break up with me because of my looks…what a relief!"

"I thought we talked enough about this matter! It was just… a short crushing…you know the rebound from Eric…you were just there to the right time…"

Now she did it. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. 'Stupid Kim' she thought. The situation was always a bit tense after they broke up, and now she just managed to destroy the thin bond of trust they had regained over the last weeks…just great…

"So I was just… a filler? Is it this you trying to say!"

"No Ron…I didn´t mean to…"

"O shut up. I know it. You were always a shallow one, only caring for your own status! And I idiot believed you really had feelings for me…" his face was serious, which wasn't often the case.

"Now wait a second! Who is it who always defends you?"

"You do this just to keep me at bay, so that I help you on your stupid missions…"

He was real furious now.

"You now what Kim? I´m through with you…forever! After this mission you have to do your things alone!"

She couldn´t believe what he just said. This couldn´t be true! They never have argued like this before. Kim was about to counter but a shock went through the plane, knocking both of their feet.

"What is it? We are under attack!" Kim screamed.

"Sure…who would be stupid enough to attack a plane with this sick virus…"

The speaker goes up:

"Everything alright you two? We ran into troubles with the engine but it isn´t far anyway, just about 5 Minutes left."

"Woa" Ron was white as a ghost. He had gone through worse than that but after his argue with Kim this had come as a surprise. Ron was sure though, he will stand on his word, she could do her 'save the World' thing alone from now on, no matter what!

"You alright Ron?"

"Leave me alone!" With a harsh gesture he wiped of Kims helping hand " I can stand up on my own. Don´t need Mrs. 'Can do anything' for that!"

The plane landed on the helipad and the two exited. A small group of scientists was already awaiting them. Kim stepped up to them, Ron stayed several feet behind her. It was damn cold.

He could hear how Rufus teeth clapped. "Just relax buddy. After we finished this there won´t be any situations like this anymore…"

"A Kim Possible, so nice of you to come" the foremost man greets her.

"No big"

"It is cold out here, shouldn´t we get inside?"

They entered the science-complex. It looked just like a regular lab; the kind the two have seen often in their past adventures.

"Thank you for escorting the virus safely here"

"It was no problem really"

"But we could not know for sure. And you are known for your reliability"

"She sure is" Ron said sarcastically. Kim hit him in the side "Snap out of it already!" she whispered to him. He was starting to get on her nerves!

The pilot entered.

"The machine is ready for transport Mrs. Possible. We can start anytime"

"I think we will hit the road then…" she started to move, but Ron was addressing the scientist:

"Say, what does this virus thingie do actually?"

"I´m sorry boy, I am not allowed to tell anybody"

"I see". If Kim would have asked he would have told her for sure. Stupid Kim!

They both followed the pilot back to the plane. As they crossed through the research wing, a assistant, pushing a vehicle full of test-tubes, passed them.

'He sure had a nasty scar through his eye', Kim thought as she leaves to the heliport…


	7. Infiltration

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was her?"

"Apparently…now move on with the plan I am already at my position!"

"Just a little longer Boss, there are two sentries, I can't barge in like a mad man now…"

Why not, the Boss thought, wouldn't be any different to his usual behaviour…It was luck that he had come to know about this flight to Alaska and to this station…and it was luck that he could get his eye on this famous Kim Possible. She was younger and more fragile than he had imagined… must be about the same age this stupid pupil he had a while back. He touched his eye…yes, this boy could have been the best… if it weren't for his death in that collapsing tower…hahaha.

Now he just wondered why he hadn't heard about her earlier…

"Boss"

"Yes!"

"I'm at it, you ready?"

"I was born ready"

"Ok, now here we go"

The lights went out. Castor had succeeded in cutting the power of the building. Good. He took on the Night-Vision-Goggles. His environment was no depicted to him in a greenish light, which was more than the others could say…poor fools.

"Castor, you hear me?"

"Yes"

"It all went smooth here, the guards will take a nap for some time. You will head to the next control-station to open the high-security area."

"Isn't it open already? With the electricity cut?"

"No, it has an external power source. You can control it from there!"

"Got you! Over"

The Boss moved on. It was easy coming in here. He and Castor did hide in the engine part of the plane… it all went well until Castor tripped, which caused quite a stir in the plane…luckily it wasn't bad for the engine…and Castor.

They sneaked in afterwards, disguising themselves with researcher-coats they found in the plane. The rest was a child's play.

Now he was in front of the security door Number one. The electricity was cut, so he had to use force to open it…a littler of this extra-explosives will do…

He planted two on each angle and stepped three steppes back. He turned around, the light would have blinded him, and pulled the trigger. The door blew open with littler noise, thanks to these new explosives.

Finally he could move on. There were no sentries, but why should they be here anyway. It was not expected that someone broke in here after all…

Now he finally stood in front of the High-Security area.

"Castor!"

"Sorry Boss, had to take care of the sentries here first…but now I am about to trigger the shutdown….there, done!

"Okay! Now hurry and get that plane ready! Time is of the essence now!"

The scientist surely alarmed the army by now. They had to hurry.

He moved along the tubes…which one was it…

There. It was entitled with 'Prof. Bortle, new experiment of genetic alteration',which was written on a paper on the tube, and under it was a note: 'Verified as tested and functional'. Perfect.

He took the tube and placed it in his pocket after taking the paper away. Then he took out his OWN tube, placing Dr. Bortles paper on it, and placed it there the original tube was standing. Perfect!

Now he turned around, on his way to the airport.

"You finished everything Boss?" Castor was sitting behind the controls of the small jet.

"Yes" the Boss throws the NVG in the corner, "everything went fine. Now let's get the hell out of here!"

"You like some?" Pollux offered Shego a box with…cookies?

"Surely they are poisoned!" she said.

"Now come on, you can trust me…see?" Pollux took a cookie and ate it.

"hmm…tasty"

It was just ridiculous, sitting here with this woman, who was quite clearly a killer, and eating cookies! But Dr.D seemed to like the thought.

"You see Pollux" he began " I don´t think you are bad people per se…"

"O, we are Doc." Her eyes went dark.

"Good, I mean I am too and Shego too…"

"No Doc, you are different" she smiled two both of them " You feel…joy in what you do. I watched you from the beginning. You plan so enthusiastically, just for the sake of it…and you" she looked at Shego"…you like to fight with that girl, do you? You had that glimmer in your eyes after she broke in here…" She looked to the bottom.

"The Boss, Castor and me…we are…different. We won't hesitate to kill nor will we submit defeat so easily as you do sometimes…I know, we did our homework…. I enjoyed this life, till I found out about…"

She needn't speak up, Shego understood. This was one of these little secrets between women…

"What, what was it?" Drakken bragged out. O man, he was as sensitive as an elephant.

"Well…I´m pregnant" She smiled, which seems odd, considering her entrance…

"I learned about it three weeks ago. The three of us had to hide back then, so it was a difficult situation, and the father…"

"You killed him!" Shego was sure of that. It was in her voice. Drakken was shocked. He wasn't as cold hearted as people thought.

"You right. It was nothing personal; we just were on different sides. And I didn't know to the time that it was him, we both covered our faces back then…"

She looked at Shego.

"About Castor…he is sick. He wasn't always as he is today…I will protect you if you keep this secret…and you too Drakken"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"I won't tell him a single word!"

"Good, now this settled…who want a cookie now?"


	8. Enemy of Global Justice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now this was a first, writing a short fighting scene in english. I never had much love for this KP-chara anyway, so he deserved it! In the scene with Kim I tried to use a bit different mood. In the show she is never really (emotionally) hurt imo, at least it is not shown, but this time she is… enjoy

And it would be nice having a comment once in awhile ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew…." He gasped after fresh air, after he was running his heart out for 30 minutes now.

He should have done better than THAT, after resting one week in the hospital and then doing nothing until now sure had done him no good.

Nigel headed strait home after he had picked up his timetable, realizing he was able to sleep longer the next day and then fall in his bed, sleeping almost at an instant. He woke up rather early in the morning though, so he decided to take a little walk in his new 'hometown'. The fresh air was just so good, he had to run. It was a great way to just shut down his thoughts and enjoy the morning.

Now the energy of his MP3-Player had sucked up already and he decided to walk back in his foster home.

"O no…I totally forgot about Mom and Dad…" he remembered that he promised to talk to them… o, well. They could wait a day he guessed…that served them right for sending him his gadgets. It sure was a calming thought to have the suitable equipment for an emergency to his disposal but he was remembered about his work… and he was supposed to be on vacation damnit!

As he walked along the road, deeply in his thoughts, he noticed a way he had not gone yet but it leads in his direction. Why not take it, he said.

It was a nice area, good suited for nice people, just like there he and his parents used to live. It

had really the same feel to it, even a bus stop was there, just like in the 'old times'. "The globalisations get´s us all…" he guessed.

He noticed a girl sitting on the bench under the roof of the bus stop building. She cried.

Nigel was not so cold hearted to just pass by, but he had learned to keep away from matters which wasn´t his own. But the red hair seemed familiar to him. Even though he wasn´t able to see the face, she buried it in her hands, he recognized her…it was Kim, the girl he met yesterday in school. After he watched her for a while, she didn´t noticed him, he decided to talk with her.

"Hey…is everything alright?" he said, as calmly as he could. Kim lifted her head. Her eyes were red… she must have been cried bad….

"o..? You here?" she definitely was surprised. After a short moment she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Up so early?" she asked him, completely ignoring the situation he just caught her in.

"Just getting a bit fresh air…but I could ask you the same think."

"It is… no big really, just enjoying the morning air."

She was badly hurt inside, he could tell. It was this intuition which had saved him more than once; he had a feeling for this kind of stuff – must be from his mother.

"May I?" he asked, pointing on the place beside her.

"Sure…"

He sat besides her, keeping a little distance. After all he was not good at talking with girls…and he was actually quite uncomfortable now.

"It is a nice morning…" he began, trying to lure her into a harmless talk.

"Yes, if you say so…" she would prefer to be alone but where was no reason to send him away…

"Look Kim, I saw you crying and thought you might talk with somebody…but if you will not it is fine with me"

…

"It´s Ron… we had a terrible argument…"

"Oh… but I´m sure it won´t last. Ron is not someone who will held a grudge for long I think…" this was just dump to say but he didn´t know better at the moment.

"You are here for about 2 days… you don´t know us enough!"

She was right.

"If you think so." It was a bit cold, if she sat longer here she might catch a cold…he would for sure like he was sweating…

"Is it far away to your home?" he asked her.

"No, it´s just around the next corner…"

"Then… shall I accompany you there? It is on my way anyway" That wasn´t quite right but it couldn´t be helped…

….

She thought a bit…

"Ok I guess, but better leave before I enter. My dad might spot you!"

"Haha"

Both stand up and left for Kim´s house…

"It must be him" the guy thought. He was following Nigel since about 10 minutes, he didn´t noticed him, he was sure of this.

Dr.Director will be pleased Will Do thought as he left…

Nigel went back to the bus stop, he had to take the street up to come to his living-place, not the right turn like Kim had to…

The figure he noticed a while back was gone… he don´t gave it much thought and left for his own home.

"Who was this boy just now Kimmie?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible was worried about her daughter. She noticed that Kim was besides her ever since she returned from her latest mission. It must have been to do with Ron. The thought of her daughter being together this him was fine with her. But after they broke up…not even she could have imagined that.

"He's the new exchange student. I met him outside and he accompanied me home…" She really wasn´t in the mood to talk about boys with her mother now, all she wanted to have was a little peace now, maybe stay home from school today will help…

"I´m not feeling well. I guess I will stay at home toady Mom…"

"You are sure of your observation Agent Do ?"

Dr.Director was still sceptical. But were was no doubt, the boy on the tape of the robbery was the same as the one Will Do taped today morning.

"Absolutely! I was sheer luck that I tested the new spy-came in the area of Middleton! I saw him running and thought it might be a good idea to test the camera in a real situation."

"But still…" it seemed odd to her…what was he doing here? He sure thought about hiding and not running openly on the street…

"Excuse me Ma´am…" he stepped forward "it might be the best to…capture him and ask him for ourselves"

She thought about that…

"You might need help Agen…"

"No" the thought of needing help was insulting him " I am trained for situations like these. I can handle a third class thief like him!"

"Then you think so, I give you permission to handle. Will Do, go and take him in now!"

"Understood"

As soon as Nigel leaves the house he could feel that something was in the air.

"And you sure you will find the way to school?" David´s mother asked him.

"I will be fine, thanks" he answered friendly. David was gone already, working on the space-lab as part of his 'practical year', which was a synonym for intelligence gathering…

"By" he said while walking towards the sidewalk which led away from the house. Despite the odd feeling he had just before he plugged in his (recharged) MP3-player, listening to his music (David gave him some 'O-Boys' Songs, saying they were the latest hit in Middleton).

The school wasn´t to far away, but he should have listened to his inner voice and be a bit more careful….

"O crap…" he said as someone sneaked up from behind, holding his arms so that he was unable to move.

"Hey know, is this a way to tread someone who is new around here!"

"No, but it sure is for a dirty thief like you!"

The attacker was of the same size like him Nigel could tell, but he wasn´t very strong, although the grip WAS pretty tight…he looked around, and then smiled…

"Why are you smiling like that? Can´t you just admit defeat…"

"You noticed that…no one is watching us, do you?"

"Yes, that's why I chose this place to…..arggg"

Nigel was fast. He kicked the knee of his attacker as he was not paying attention, then he smashed his (now free) elbow against his chest.

As the marauder lied on the street, coughing to air, Nigel finally saw who he was.

Judging from his uniform he was a …

"… Global Justice! What do you want from me?"

"cough Genotech- theft cough" Will barely was able to speak. The counter was just too surprisingly strong.

"What!" Nigel was angry, he grapped the guy by his collar and lifted him up, so that he could see him in the eyes.

Will Do was afraid, the eyes of this guy were so full of anger, even hatred…he had never seen something like that before…

"Listen closely! I haven't done anything. I was there at this day, this is right. But they betrayed me as well…you know what?" he threw him against the next wall.

"I have to go to my class now but so you know, I will visit your boss and then we can talk about everything. Don't come looking for me…I will find YOU!

Then he left, leaving behind a very confused Will Do.

Damnit, now he had to skip back a few songs in his player…


End file.
